1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to electrically conductive connections in semiconductor systems. In particular, the present invention is related to isolating an electrically conductive connection.
2. Background Information
Integrated components contain a multiplicity of circuit elements, e.g. transistors, diodes, etc. In particular, the integrated component contains a semiconductor substrate, in or at which the circuit elements are formed. For connecting the circuit elements, the integrated component preferably contains one metallization level or a plurality of metallization levels. The integrated component is preferably part of a device which also contains a housing body and external connections besides the integrated component.
In integrated components, isolation elements are used for example in order, in the case of memory components, to select between defective circuit parts and functioning circuit parts. However, the isolation elements can also be used e.g. to store characteristic identifications in the integrated component, for example a component number. In particular, so-called fuses, that is to say metallic connections which are mounted selectively with the aid of a laser beam, are used as the isolation elements.
There is a need for a simply constructed integrated component with isolation devices which can be produced and isolated in a simple manner. In particular, surrounding circuit elements or other isolation elements ought not to be impaired in the course of isolation. Furthermore, the isolation elements are also intended to be able to contain very thick electrically conductive connections, as are required for example in power components. Moreover, there is a need for a method for isolating an electrically conductive connection.